1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnet plate for a linear motor and a method for producing thereof, and in particular, to a magnet plate used in a linear motor for providing linear movement of a machine tool and a method for producing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A linear motor (linear driving device) is used in a machine tool, a manufacturing device for semiconductors, an industrial robot, a measuring device or a transporting device or the like, and essentially consists of a guide (stator) extending along a substantially straight line and a slider (rotor) moving along the guide. The guide includes a magnetic plate having magnets juxtaposed to one another such that a magnetization direction of one magnet is oriented to an opposite direction relative to that of other magnets adjacent thereto. Furthermore, a resign molding may be formed on a surface of the magnets juxtaposed on the magnet plate for the purpose of protecting the magnets from dusts and damages, maintaining its quality and improving durability (see JP 2002-119039A). In this case, it is necessary, for example, to grind the resin molding after the molding process, in order to reshape it into a suitable shape for its application. FIG. 6 shows a perspective view illustrating a grinding process for grinding the resin molding in a producing method of a magnet plate according to a prior art. As illustrated therein, the resin molding 100 is reshaped into a suitable shape by means of a grinding stone 102, for example. Since an expensive facility or a high level of skills is required in order to improve machining accuracy in such a grinding process, production costs tend to increase. Furthermore, an additional machining process can be the cause of lower productivity.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a producing method for producing a magnet plate for a linear motor in which such a grinding process of a resin molding can be omitted, and provide a magnet plate for a linear motor produced by the producing method.